warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emperor of mankind 22/THE IMPERIUM REBORN
Many would argue that humanity has no place in the universe let alone should it be allowed to control all universe under one ruler. I say otherwise, for it is man's destiny to attain the stars and behold as the wonders of the omniverse unfold before him. This is a messege to every superhero,soldier,officer,monarch,politisian, humans from all walks of society and the omniverse at large unite! Other races will have you belive that you are sinful,imperfect,weak and shamful. Tell them we are blessed,holy and powerful. Poin your fellow humans across the universe at the wonders of man, how together we can creat miracles. Tell them unity and brotherhood instead of division. Teach them strangth and honor in thier humanity instead of shame. Show them the sky and the billions of stars and tell them that our destiny is tame and walk among them. And teach they have no fear for the emperor protects them.The Emperor tells you you are proud.The Emperor tells you you are human perfect in form, perfect in mind.Nothing in the face of the universe compares to you.You love your joy, your anger, even your hate. It is to be human and true to your nature.The Emperor offers you pride in who you are.The future of mankind is the stars. It' s unity throughout the skies, to see the wanders of the universe laid outbefire him. There is something special in all of us. The spark allive anyday and happiness. The human soul,pure and incorruptable. It' s spirit burns a billion torches in teh dark, banishing the shadows ofdefeatism and gloom.Never listen to these wha tell Wu that life is suffering and existence is meaningless. That way madness anddecay lies.It'll Wu this brothers, a message that needs telling mare northan ever. It is a simple message, that should be heard in everyearner ofthe globe, echoing from the highest mountain to the deepest oceans.We are HUMANITY.We have PURPOSE.WE ARE BROTHERS! All of us.Forget am petty wars and divisions, forthe greater struggle lies out there, against a universe that has recognised amgreatness and in it' s fear seeks to destrey us.We can be united, The Emperor has shawn us the way forward.There are same I know, that these wards will not be enough. Farfech and doubt still lie heavy an their hearts andsouls. So this I say to yau. The aver all of us. He is with us every moment. His strength is amstrength. Guarding us. Protecting us whilst we do his holy work. Death when it cames has no power avergaeservants ofthe emperah, and when we die we shall sit in vigil at his side, watching ever a netherworld we helpedcreate. What mare cauld a man ask?Let me tell Wu of my dreams brather. I dream ifthat terrible eye. The hame ifthat mast greatest evil. And I smile.Why?" Tau might ask. Because in that all consuming darkness I see a star. A star any other. It grows and as itgrows the darkness fades. And the star calls out. and then I see them. First the angels. The same ofthe faithful, all marchingin unison. With every step they take, the daemonic cry out in agony. And then I see his armies. his Space Marines, HisInquisition, His Imperial Guard. the combined might of humanity all gathered tegether. All marching. The living and the dead.And then I see the dark gods themselves. And they are afraid. Rememberable the Emperor has taught us, we are humanityand nothing can hope to stop us.FOR THIS, LET ALL HUMANS GATHER UNDER THE BANNER OF THE EMPEROR AND MARCH FORTH TO CLAIM WAHT IS RIGHTFULY OURS. THE EMPEROR PROTECTS Category:Blog posts